the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Bennett
Stephanie "Steph" Salvatore is one of the main female characters and is a telepathic Hybrid and a member of the Olympic Coven.Adoptive daughter to Thomas and Carter Blackthorn. She is the adoptive Younger sister to Emmett, Edward and Alice Blackthorn, as well as Jasper and Rosalie Hale. She is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan. And adoptive aunt to Renesmee.Her ancestors are Vivienne and Anastasia Blackwell. When Stephanie became a vampire, she gained the ability to mentally control any function of the brain. Stephanie was adopted by Thomas and Carter when she was just a few weeks old. Carter had brought up the idea of adopting a human child to raise, and after a heated family discussion, Stephanie was adopted a few weeks later. During her ninth christmas the family secret was revealed to Stephanie after she accidentally cut her finger, which promoted Jasper to attack her. A year after Stephanie turned 13 , she endured a fatal rape to which she barely escaped with bruises and cuts covering her body. Shortly after the rape, Blackthorn's moved to Mystic Falls , Virginia, where they hoped to get Stephanie away from the nightmares that lingered in the previous town. Stephanie is kidnapped by Nathan Harris, a supernatural hunter who believes that the Blackthorn's are using Stephanie for a human blood bag. During all the comotion and drama, Nathan and Stephanie found themselves falling for one another. When the Blackthorn's found Stephanie, a heated fight erupted between Emmett and Nathan, however Edward, who saw in Stephanie's thoughts that it was just all a misunderstanding, was able to settle things down before they got out of hand. Irina sees Stephanie and mistakes her for Vivienne Blackwell: a children of the moon and one of the Volturi's most wanted. After seeing Annie, whom she believed was an immortal child, Irina decides to inform the Volturi of the Blackthorns creating an immortal child, as well as to inform them of Vivienne's whereabouts. The Volturi reach Forks intent on killing both Annie, Stephanie (whom they believe is Vivienne) and the Blackthorns. However the Blackthorn family members gather witnesses from around the world to prove that Annie is not an immortal child, and Stephanie isn't Vivienne Blackwell. One of the witnesses that show up turns out to be Vivienne's twin sister, Anastasia Blackwell - a vampire member of the Romanian Coven. During the confrontation between the Volturi, the Blackthorns and the witnesses, Stephanie is proven to not be Vivienne Blackwell when Aro reads her thoughts and is instead, labelled as a doppelgänger. Before things get out of hand, Alice brings another vampire-human hybrid, Nahuel, who explains that hybrids pose no danger to the vampires. She also assures Aro that Stephanie won't be Werewolf for long, and proves this by showing him a vision of her transformation. Convinced that neither Annie nor Stephanie is not a threat, the Volturi leave, and Stephanie and her family are left in peace. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Stephanie's birth parents except for the fact that she was born to a runaway teen who died shortly after giving birth to Stephanie. Two months before Stephanie's birth, Carter had brought up the subject with Thomas that she wanted to adopt a human child; her maternal instincts were strong, even more as a vampire, and she desperately wanted a child of her own to raise, protect and love. Being very family motivated himself, Thomas quickly agreed to Carter's plans and the two planned to make daily visits to the adoption centre. Naturally of course, there was an uproar towards Thomas and Carter's plans of adopting a human child into the family. Rosalie was the first to speak her outraged thoughts, however her anger quickly passed as she saw this as her once, and perhaps only chance, to experience life as a mother. Alice and Emmett were both overly excited on the prospect of gaining a new little brother or sister. Jasper wasn't fully against the idea, but at the same time he wasn't happy with it. Edward was the only one who felt completely against the idea, claiming that it would be like dangling a mouse in front of a snake. Thomas and Carter spent the next few days looking at toddlers and babies that were looking for a home. It wasn't long before the couple were told of a baby girl who had recently been born, and who's mother had died while giving birth to her. Thomas and Carter paid a visit to the hospital where Stephanie was being looked after, and as soon as Carter held her, she felt a instant connection with the child. After signing numerous adoption papers, Thomas and Carter were finally able to take Stephanie home, and call her their own. Upon her arrival, Stephanie quickly stole the hearts of her adoptive family (aside from Edward and Jasper). Rosalie and Carter took photos after photos of Stephanie, while Alice constantly brought new clothes for Stephanie and played dress ups. Thomas and Carter decided that they would keep their secret of being vampires, a secret from Stephanie until she was old enough to understand. A passion for dancing sprouted from Stephanie when she took her first ballet class at five years. While at home, Stephanie occupied herself with playing and hanging out with her older siblings. She enjoyed playing dress ups with Rosalie and Alice, and was always eager to get into their make up bags. Rosalie saw Stephanie as the daughter she always wanted. She acted as a second mother towards her, rather than a sister. Emmett was always eager to play with Stephanie, more so than she was eager to play with him. The pair played countless games, with Emmett going as far as allowing a six year old Stephanie to ruin his face with makeup. Jasper and Edward kept their distance from Stephanie. Although she had been apart of the family for more than half a decade, Edward was still upset with Thomas and Carter's plans. He was concerned about his family's bloodlust, especially Jasper's, however he was more concerned if the word that a human had been adopted by vampires would reach the Volturi. He spent a lot of him in his room, and didn't dare speak nor look at Stephanie. Jasper, on the otherhand, had learnt to accept Stephanie into the family, however he still kept his distance. Spending a century feeding on human blood and killing newborns had turned Jasper into a savage. Stephanie's blood was tempting to him, so he was careful around her, and tried not to get too close in case he lost control. He knew that if he slipped and killed Stephanie, he would hurt everyone in the family, especially Alice. The Family Secret As Stephanie grew she began to notice strange things about her family. She would often wonder why their skin was so cold to the touch, why their eyes would change colour, or why she never saw any of her family eat around her. Stephanie decided to keep her thoughts to herself, fearing that it was just all in her head. It didn't help when some of the kids at school started to talk about Stephanie's family behind her back. They thought that she didn't hear them when they talked about how creepy they looked - how odd and out of place they looked - but Stephanie heard it all. She didn't like it when people spoke so rudely of her family like that. She didn't want to believe that any of it was true but the more she tried to ignore it, the more pressing the thoughts came to her. During Christmas in 2019, the entire Blackthorn family spent their christmas morning around the tree, opening up presents. Stephanie was in the middle of opening up a christmas present that she had gotten from Rosalie when she accidentally got herself a paper cut. A single drop of blood was all it took to grab Jasper's attention, and as though he had forgotten completely about the people in the room, and Stephanie being his sister, he lunged for her. He used an inhumane speed in an attempt to grab her, but was caught and held back by Thomas and Emmett. Stephanie was fairly shook up on the events that just occured. Carter and Rosalie comforted the crying Stephanie while Jasper was taken outside forcefully. When Thomas returned, he and Carter decided that it was time to tell Stephanie the truth about them. Thomas was very careful with his words as he finally told everything to his youngest daughter. Although frightened at first, Stephanie took the news surprisingly well. When she asked how was it that her parents were vampires and she was human, Thomas was once again forced to explain that he and Carter weren't her biological parents. After the family secret was out in the open, the Blackthorn family found it much easier to be themselves around Stephanie. At first, Stephanie felt uneasy around her family, especially when they used their enhanced speed or inhumane strength, but she found herself quickly adapting. She didn't care if her family were vampires. From the years growing and loving the family who did nothing but love, protect and raise her, Stephanie knew that she wouldn't want any other family but them. Teenager Years When Stephanie turned thirteen, she had to leave her friends behind and move to another town. Edward had caught the thoughts of a few humans being suspicious of their non-aging apperance, which had forced the Blackthorn's to move. After moving into Alaska, and enrolling at the local high school, Stephanie happy to know that she could still continue her passion of dance after discovering a dancing school not too far away from home. After one of her dancing practices, and while she was waiting for Alice to pick her up, Stephanie met a boy called Mark. The two bumped into each other a few times before Mark gathered the strength to ask Stephanie out. Their first date sparked a sense of romance between the two, and before long, Stephanie and Mark were officially a couple. They hung out and did stuff together like any normal teenage couple. Thomas and Carter approved of Mark dating their youngest due to her mature and responsible personality. However Mark tended to few very awkward around Edward, Jasper and Emmett, who tended to give him the 'if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you' look. Alice and Carter would often gush about how cute Stephanie and Mark were together. Shortly after Stephanie's fourteen birthday (where she received a number of gifts from her family and friends, including a necklace from Edward that once belonged to his birth mother), she was invited by Mark to a party that was behing hosted by one of his friends. Not one to shy away from a good party, Stephanie asked Thomas and Carter if she was allowed to go, promising that if it would put them at ease, that they could pick a curfew for her. Although Thomas and Carter agreed that Stephanie could go, Emmett put up an agrument. While he trusted Mark and knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, Emmett didn't want to risk the possibility of his baby sister getting hurt. This lead to a fight between Emmett and Stephanie. After having her hair and make up done by Alice, Stephanie quickly met up with Mark at the party. She meets numerous of new people, and spends hours dancing on the dance floor. During the party, Stephanie was introduced to Mark's cousin, Trent. When the music got so loud that Stephanie couldn't hear herself talk, Trent offered to take Stephanie outside to get some fresh air. She agreed, and followed Trent away from the party. At first Stephanie enjoyed having the company of Trent, as he very easily made her laugh, however she was smart to know that he was flirting with her. She tried to ignore the flirting comments, however when Trent started making inappropriate comments about her body, Stephanie felt disgusted and excused herself. Before she was able to make her way back to the party, Trent grabbed her and dragged her to the ground where he procedded to beat and rape her. The music blaring from the stereos muffled Stephanie's screams from reaching anyone. As soon as Trent was finished with Stephanie, she ran as if her life depended on it. By the time she had reached home, Stephanie was already in a mess. Edward was already on the scene before Stephanie got out of the car, having heard her frantic cries and smelling the blood coming from her cuts. She refused to let anyone touch her except Rosalie (knowing that Rosalie would understand exactly what she was going through), who literally carried her from the car and into the household. Unable to hold off her thoughts any longer, Stephanie's mind quickly became flooded with images of Trent touching her, and hitting her as he forced her, causing Edward to make the horrifiying discovering that Stephanie had been beaten and raped by Mark's cousin. Rosalie felt her heart shatter when she found out that Stephanie had faced the same fate that she did on her last night as a human child. Stephanie refused to go to the hospital, but when it became apart that she was feeling dizzy, weak and having blurred vision, Thomas ignored her demands of staying home and took her to the hospital. He carried her, knowing that his enhanced vampire speed would be faster than driving the car to the hospital. A blood test confirmed that Stephanie had been slipped the date rape drug. At the hospital, Stephanie apologised to Emmett for not listening to him. he had been the one who didn't want Stephanie to attend the party, but she didn't listen. She felt as though this was all her fault. Emmett ignored her attempts of trying to apologize; he said that nothing that ever happened was her fault. The police were called to the hospital as Stephanie needed to make a statement; to which Edward had to make because she couldn't even think about the rape without having a panic attack. Police went to Mark's house and arrested him on the spot. He was sentenced to five years in jail. Mark tried to contact and visit Stephanie, but she refused to see him. With Mark's strong resemblance to his older cousin, it was almost like she could see Trent coming after her once more. Her anxiety and fear consumed Stephanie, and she called off the relationship. Over the next few nights upon returning home, Stephanie quickly showed signs of trauma. Almost every night, her dreams were plagued with nightmares of the night Trent raped her, whilst other nights she would dream that he had found her again, making a second attempt to rape her. Her brusies and cuts healed over time, but the anxiety quckly consumed Stephanie. She spent most of her time with Rosalie and Carter because both of them truly understood what Stephanie was going through, and Jasper because of his special ability to calm her down. When Stephanie refused to sleep in fear of having another nightmare about the rape, Jasper would stay with her, using his special ability to comfort her through the night. Slowly, over time, Stephanie showed signs of improvement. She was still extremely traumatised from the event, but showed signs of getting better each day. Feeling that moving to a new town to help get Stephanie away from the nightmares that lingered in the current town, the Blackthorn's decided to move to Mystic Falls Virginia,Stephanie went to the Salvatore Boarding School. Salvatore Boarding School Stephanie is a junior student in Salvatore Boarding School, along with Alice and Edward. While still recovering from the traumatic event of being raped, Stephanie continous to show signs of improvement, with the constant support of her family. While she is not a vampire, on sunny days Stephanie was known to stay home from school, under the impression from everyone else that she was "camping" with her family. In truth, she simply stayed home to give the impression that she was out camping, when really her family had to hide from the sun's rays (as it would give away their true nature). As the story progresses, Edward and Bella become close and form a relationship. Rosalie shows an interest in killing Bella to protect their secret and Stephanie. She states that if Bella starts talking, that it would only gain the attention of the Volturi, which would no doubt, lead to them straight to discovering about Stephanie. Although she was initially shocked towards Edward's selfless act to save Bella when Tyler's van almost crushes her, Stephanie is one of the few who quickly comes to terms with Edward's involvement with Bella when they begin dating. She meets Bella officially when Edward brings her over one day to introduce her to his family. Stephanie forms a strong friendship with Bella, and helps her adapt to being a human in a family full of vampires. Soon after, Stephanie joins her family and Bella to a baseball game. During the game, danger reveals intself in the form of a visiting vampire coven consisting of Laurent, Victoria and James. Victoria's mate, James, is a sadistic tracker who has set his sights on killing Bella for sports; he was fascinated by Edward's protectiveness of a human. Because James was focussed on Bella, as were Victoria and Laurent, Stephanie was kept hidden behind her brothers, Emmett and Jasper, when the nomadic coven was made aware that a human was with them. Stephanie remains at home with Rosalie and Carter, while the rest of the coven focus on keeping Bella safe, and luring James away from Bella. James eventually gets destroyed by the Blackthorns, and Stephanie is reliefed to hear that everyone is alright. Stephanie visits Bella in the hospital and becomes struck with fear after seeing Bella's battered and brusied body, which causes her to have a flashback of rape. Stephanie leaves Bella in the hospital, and does not see her until she gets discharged a week later. Two months after Jame's demise, Edward takes Bella to their high school prom, despite her broken leg and angry protest. They are then soon joined by Stephanie, who has her makeup and hair done by her adoptive sisters. She overhears Bella agruing with Edward, determine that she wants to become a vampire so that she can be with him forever, though Stephanie keeps quite and leaves the two alone. Personality |-|Werewolf= As a Werewolf, she's the sociable popular girl in school and the girl next door. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly but she can also be pushy, judgmental, selfish, at times prying into other peoples' business, Stephanie is also athletic and a cheerleader. Her favorite hobby is writing in her journal and says that she's always wanted to be a writer. Stephanie's "dark side" from the books as a Werewolfis never explored because it "didn't ever feel like a characteristic" the show wanted for their heroine. Stephanie's actual dark side is her "deep, deep connection to other people". Stephanie's always surrounded by drama. She's always helping around in her community events and Lizzie calls her the mothering type. Like her mother before her, Stephanie believes in family, honor, loyalty and community. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, though prone to great anxiety and panic. Despite being something of a skeptic, she has a vivid internal life. She is extremely introverted. She is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from survivor's guilt over her parent's death. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. However, Stephanie can also be a hypocrite, and gradually becomes more and more self-absorbed as the seasons continue, but undergoes several huge changes due to trauma, stress, loss and finally healing. She is flawed; not always able to treat her friends with proper respect, and acting in a smothering, if not controlling, manner toward her brother, Edward. Stephanie exalts personal choice and is known for her forgiving nature. |-|Hybrid= As a vampire, Stephanie's personality is amplified. In some ways, Stephanie is considered to be the opposite of Katherine. In terms of blood consumption, Stephanie wants to live on a diet of animal blood, like Stefan, in an attempt to avoid hurting someone. However, after she is unable to keep down animal blood, human blood from a blood bag or vampire blood, she begins to feed from Matt. It is discovered that her inability to consume other sources of blood was unintentionally due to her sire bond with Jasper’, and eventually begins to live on a diet of blood bags from a human blood bank. Now that Stephanie is a vampire, her feelings are magnified, including her feelings for Jasper’, and they're much harder for her to ignore and push aside. She also struggles with magnified grief from the loss of so many family members, and anger towards those who put her remaining friends and family in danger. As she's learning to live as a vampire, she begins to learn that she has more in common with Jasper’ than she does with Stefan, and while it scares her, it also makes things more exciting and opens her eyes a bit. These feelings eventually lead to her break up with Stefan as well as the discovery of the sire bond, which pushes everyone to find the cure, hidden with Silas in a tomb. Stephanie has now accepted being a vampire. With her humanity back, she becomes more determined than she wants, she goes back to being tearful in situations of pain and suffering. And more determined to discover mysterious situations making use of their gifts of compulsion Appearance Physically, Stephanie is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Stephanie has an uncanny physical resemblance to her ancestor and doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova, who often poses as Stephanie in order to trick others. However, even though Stephanie and Katherine look exactly the same in terms of physical appearance, there are some slight differences between the two in terms of fashion and style, and especially personality. In terms of fashion sense, while Stephanie's Werewolf, she's much more casual, sporty and "girl next door" and doesn't wear a lot of make up or favor fashionable clothing unless attending a formal event. Stephanie favors wearing dark blue jeans with t-shirts of various colors and Converse sneakers. Stephanie primarily wears fashionable clothing or dresses up for special occasions or formal events. Katherine's fashion sense or style, on the other hand, is much more high maintenance, expensive and trendy. Another distinct difference between Stephanie and Katherine's physical appearance is that Stephanie always wears her hair straight with a middle part in which Katherine doesn't like, while Katherine wears her hair curly. However, Katherine often straightens her hair in order to fool people when she's posing as Stephanie. Stephanie wore a special necklace containing the herb vervain in it as a werewolf, which is really Esther's talisman, which cannot be destroyed; it was given to Stephanie by Thomas to protect her from compulsion, which was impossible because she was an werewolf. Powers & Abilities |-|Werewolf= Werewolf Stephanie possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-evolved werewolf. |-|Hybrid= Stephanie possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Stephanie had the typical weaknesses of a non-evolved-werewolf. |-|Hybrid= Stephanie has the typical weaknesses of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Relationships Stephanie is the adoptive daughter of Thomas and Carter Blackthorn, and biological daughter to two unnamed parents. She is the adoptive sister to Alice, Edward and Emmett Blackthorn, as well as Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Stephanie becomes the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and adoptive aunt to Renesmee Blackthorn. Thomas Blackthorn Thomas Blackthorn is Stephanie's adoptive father. When Carter had brought up the idea of wanting to adopt a human child to raise as her own, she and Thomas spent the next few weeks looking at orphan children who were in need of a home. Himself being very family motivated, it didn't make much persuasion for Thomas to agree to Carter's plans, and a no more than a month later, they had adopted Stephanie Blackthorn, whos biological parents had died under unfortunate circumstances. Thomas's good nature, compassion and family motivation made him quickly love and adore Stephanie. While Thomas loves all of his "adopted children" equally, he has a soft spot in his heart for Stephanie, particularly because of her fragile human nature. When Stephanie was little, Thomas would often read stories to her as she went to bed, reading until she fell asleep in his arms. When Stephanie was told the truth about her family being vampires and that Thomas and Carter were only her adoptive parents, Stephanie showed no desire to know or meet her biological family. She has stated on numerous occasions that has no need to know of her birth parents because no one would ever be able to replace Thomasand Carter as her parents. This shows that Stephanie loves her adoptive family so blindly that she has no need to know her biological family. Category:Female Characters Category:The Gemini Diaries